


Sepotong Senja

by Cineraria



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Internal Monologue, Mencoba puitis, Other, Pairing aneh?, Personification, Sedikit lebai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Aku sepotong senja. Aku dibuat jatuh cinta padanya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game (c) Yanagi Kouji  
> "Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan maeteriil apapun dari fanfiksi ini"
> 
> [ Tulisan ini dibuat dalam rangka belajar (menjadi) puitis/berpuisi, juga sebagai upaya memperkaya kosa-kata. Mungkin akan ada beberapa kata salah tempat. ]

Aku menyemburatkan jingga menyala di ufuk sore. Seiring arak-arakan awan menghias angkasa bak kawanan angsa putih melayang-layang. Juga mentari yang memamerkan rupa elok keping _orange_ ditelan lindap osean.

Di bibir sebuah pantai berpasir putih, debur ombak syahdu dan cicit kawanan burung yang beranjak ke peraduan melengkapi simfoni alam. Aku menyapa dengan wajah bosan. Kupandangi riuh rendah yang menjejak di sana; para nelayan bergerombol menaiki bahtera bersiap melepas jangkar. Sejumlah orang duduk menggelapar di atas pasir bersama-sama kawan, anak bahkan pasangan. Bermandikan sinar jingga yang membias dari surya yang hendak berpulang, wajah-wajah merekahkan tawa penuh keriangan. Dari rumor yang sampai pendengaran; mereka menyukaiku. Mereka para pemuja senja, menyambut kunjunganku. Mereka kata; suatu yang datang berulang membawa kesan menjemukan, dapat disiasati dengan cara-cara istimewa yang lekas membekas dalam ingatan.

 

***

 

Saat-saat itulah, dia muncul dengan sejuta pesona.

Kala kuedarkan pandangan sejauh garis pantai, tertangkap siluetnya yang menarik atensi. Ia yang bermahkota coklat dikipasi angin lautan. Langkah tegap percaya diri. Sepasang mata menyorot tajam sarat arogansi. Ia menyeringai angkuh. Kharisma pria berjiwa bebas namun terlingkup misteri. Seperti takdir yang terucap dari bibir ke bibir. Dari sebanyak entitas yang pernah kujumpa sepanjang usia dunia, sempurna pandangku tertumbuk padanya.

Di sudut terpencil pantai bersisian dengan batuan karang menjulang, ia mengambil tempat. Berdiri membentang raga dan kedua lengan. Wajah menengadah dan mata terpejam. Kutelisik sosoknya yang mematung takjim. Seolah jika prahara mengguncang sekeliling, ia tetap berdiri kokoh tak bergeming.

 _"Hei, Senja..."_ Sayup-sayup kudengar bisikannya selembut beludru. Menyerukan namaku.

_"Kau rupanya si pengacau itu."_

Aku menatap manik coklat yang kini melunak —memantulkan sendu, berkilauan diperciki sinar lembayung. Terpana dibuatnya.

 _"Setiap kali kau bertandang...”_ Ia menyambung kata, _“kenangan masa lalu dan harapan masa depan; laiknya benang yang mudah saja kaumainkan. Kauurai kembali sisa-sisa ingatan yang mengendap kusut, lalu kausambung dengan simpul-simpul baru yang berkelabat."_

Sementara mentari menyisakan lengkung tipis kepingannya hampir ditelan petang. Mengucap sampai jumpa tuk bersua esok hari.

Angin lembut menghempaskan puja-puji indah manusia penguasa kata-kata yang melenakan telinga. Aku bangga menjadi Senja. Menjadi yang ditorehkan namanya dalam sajak-sajak penguntai rindu. Beribu syair penggugah jiwa dirangkai para pujangga dan pemuja cinta; tentang diriku yang lekat menyirami hangat dan menyimpul warna roda kehidupan anak-anak manusia yang dililit gejolak drama.

 _"Kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu."_ Aku bersemu mendengarnya. _"Kehadiranmu memperdaya kalbu. Aku menuntut pertanggung jawabanmu."_ Ia menyungging senyum. Senyuman serupa mantra sihir pengikat untaian puisi cinta. Dari berjuta gubahan yang menyisipkan gumam Senja, tak ada yang melebihi indahnya rangkuman kata meluncur dari bibirnya.

 _Maki Katsuhiko_... Namanya berhasil kusadap dari bisik-bisik bebatuan dan objek di seputarannya. Kurekam nama itu dalam memori. Sebagaimana halnya mereka. Spontan aku terpikat padanya.

 

***

 

Kala kudapati hari esok dan aku tak sabaran kembali melingkup alam dengan jubah kebesaran. Aku menyikut-nyikut kakakku, merecoki siang agar lekas menyingkir menyerahkan singgasana. Adikku si malam yang memandangku heran, bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuatku bersikap abnormal selayaknya gadis dirundung asmara.

Aku singgah dengan letupan rasa tak terbendung. Ia sudah hadir mendahului. Kali ini dia tampak tenggelam dalam kesibukan yang merampasnya dariku. Aku mengernyit tak suka melihat bingkai kanvas menjejak di atas pasir pantai. Ia menghalangiku.

Aku terpukau menilik rupa pulasan kuas yang menari-nari anggun di sana. Ragam warna melebur dalam komposisi impresif mencipta lukisan bernilai seni tinggi. Menyublim panorama yang membentang seluas angkasa menjelang petang.

 

 

Hingga berminggu-minggu kemudian, hidupku kembali bersemangat karenanya. Diriku tak pernah absen menjumpainya di sini, ia mengusir jenuhku yang payah. Menerbitkan asa yang redup dan mendebarkan jiwa yang kosong.

Jingga yang memeluk langit sore itu kubuat kian merona.

 

***

 

_“Senja ini begitu sunyi. Membawaku kembali pada tumpang tindih kenangan yang tak kuingini.”_

Bisiknya suatu ketika. Kala itu aku datang dengan langit muram yang menggugurkan kepingan salju. Mentari disaput mendung kelabu. Sepanjang garis pantai hampir dibekukan rendah suhu. Aku melihatnya berbaring telentang di atas hamparan salju dengan mata memejam. Ia begitu tenang. Aku mengamati wajah teduh seolah sedang tidur panjang. Enggan mengusiknya kendati diriku membersit khawatir; bagaimana jika ia sampai mati beku? Meskipun aku yakin ia bukan tipe lemah mudah tumbang karena itu.

_“Titip rindu pada senja yang menusukkan angin pilu. Untuk dia yang memandang senja yang sama di sana.”_

Ia bersenandung, kali ini terdengar sendu. Semenjak itulah kutahu ia punya seorang berharga yang tak sanggup digapainya. Saat itulah kusadari ada yang ganjil darinya. Ketika masa-masa selanjutnya aku tak lagi melihatnya bertandang sebagaimana biasa.

Seperti ketika datang, ia lalu menghilang tanpa permisi.

Kadangkala aku meremehkan manusia dan perasaan absurd mereka yang kelewat dramatis, sampai kusadari itu sama sekali tak patut untuk diketawai. Ketika rasa gundah ini setia mengerumuni, sebab hari-hari berganti dan tak kutemukan sosoknya menapaki bumi. Lalu sayup-sayup kudengar bincang tetumbuhan dan bebatuan; tentang petaka yang menyambar sebuah angkutan massal di kota itu, hingga merenggut sejumlah jiwa. Dan ia ada di sana, bersama mereka yang meregang nyawa.     

Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa dirikulah yang dijebak jerat perangkapnya.

Aku dibuat jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin menemuinya.

Andai aku diberi wujud manusia, agar bisa meluapkan rasa yang terpendam lama.

Jika saja aku tahu siapa pemilik hatinya, akan kusampaikan salam rindunya. Sebab kuingin tahu siapakah dia yang beruntung memperoleh cintanya.

 _Maki Katsuhiko..._ Kupatri namanya dalam kenangan. Seirama rotasi bumi dan pergiliran masa. Sebanyak lintasan peristiwa sepanjang hari-hari yang pernah ada. Sosok penggores (jejak) duka yang takkan pernah dilupa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kenapa malah jadi nge-pair Miyoshi x Senja begini? XD  
> Jadi absurd dan gagal (puitis)
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
